Una Noche
by Shikka Anmoto
Summary: Era una noche cualquiera, habíamos regresado del Shibusen, después de un día normal de clases y estábamos todos cansados, yo estaba viviendo en la casa de Shinigami-kun, por órdenes de Shinigami-sama .Ya me estaba poniendo mis pijamas en cuanto oí que ...


Este es mi primer Fic, me encanta la pareja de KidXChrona, y me anime a escribir esta historia, espero les guste.

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos-

XDXDXDXDXD-Asi separo las escenas

**¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?**

**Chrona POV**

Era una noche cualquiera, habíamos regresado del Shibusen, después de un día normal de clases y estábamos todos cansados, yo estaba viviendo en la casa de Shinigami-kun, por órdenes de Shinigami-sama .Ya me estaba poniendo mis pijamas en cuanto oí que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¡Ya voy!-grite mientras iba a abrir la puerta

-¡Shinigami-kun!-

-Chrona, ¿Ya estabas dormida?-

-No, apenas iba a ponerme las pijamas ¿Qué pasa Shinigami-kun?-

-¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?-

-E…. Shinigami-kun… ¿Por qué quieres dormir en mi habitación?-

-Me siento solito -.-

-¿Por qué no le pides mejor a Liz-chan …-

-me sacó a patadas… además ¿Por qué Patty si puede y yo no?- me preguntó enojado

-Es diferente…además es una mujer… ¿Patty-chan?- _se había escapado…_

-¿Puedo?- _siguió insistiéndome con sus ojos dorados…_

_No podía resistir esos hermosos ojos_

-… esta bien… puedes dormir en mi habitación…-_me sentía perdida_

-¡Gracias!-

Entro tan tranquilo como siempre y cerró la puerta

-¿Puedo dormir en la cama contigo?-

-¡¿Ehhhhh?-

-Anda, ¿Puedo?-

-No creo que… sea correcto… Shinigami-kun…-_no pude continuar pues mis labios estaban siendo ocupados por los suyos…_

Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y delicados… al principio no sabia que hacer pero decidí corresponderle, se movían suavemente con los míos, en eso empezó a abrazarme la cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello para profundizar el beso… nunca me había imaginado besando a Shinigami-kun, mucho menos que el me robara el beso, y al fin había resuelto la duda que tenia en mi cabeza ¿Qué sentía yo por Shinigami-kun? Bueno, ahora ya esta mas que claro que lo amaba con locura y al parecer el sentía lo mismo por mi…

-Por favor, dime Kid-

-… Esta… bien-_mi cuerpo no respondía en ese momento no sabia como lidiar con esto_

Poco a poco me fue acostando en la cama, sus manos se metía por debajo de mi vestido y vagaban libremente por mi espalda… nos separamos por falta de aire, no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba ahogando… no me iba a quedar atrás… aproveche para quitarle a el su camisa, mis manos paseaban por su pecho bien formado mientras el me empezaba a besar y morder el cuello, solté algunos gemidos de placer, luego sus manos se posaron en el seguro de mi brazier, me lo quito y lo lanzo a algún lado de la habitación, instintivamente me cubrí con los brazos para que no me viera, pero el me tomo delicadamente por las muñecas dedicándome una dulce sonrisa… luego sus labios se posaron el los míos, y así fueron bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, gemía mientras me besaba y mordía mi pezón, mis torpes manos se fueron a su cierre del pantalón, tratando de abrirlo, no se como pero logre bajárselo hasta las rodillas, Shinigami-kun dejo mi pezón y me fue bajando el vestido hasta que me lo quito.

Sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras yo no dejaba de gemir, en eso me fue quitando delicadamente los mechones de cabello que había en mi rostro… no podía creerlo… quise llorar… el pareció notar mi tristeza y me tomo de la barbilla hasta que logro fijar su mirada en mis ojos…

-No tienes de que preocuparte Chrona… estaré vivo mientras tu estés a mi lado- me dijo con su suave voz…

Lo bese con desesperación, mientras mis lágrimas brotaban libremente de mis ojos… el me las seco con mas dulces besos y me empezó a bajar las bragas, al quitármelas, el se quito sus bóxers, listo para penetrarme…

-Te amo…-me dijo con su cálida voz mientras me veía a los ojos

-También te amo…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me penetrara en una envestida…

El dolor me hacia curvar la espalda, y sacar lagrimas por los ojos… poco a poco ese dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer, empecé a mover mis caderas hasta que capto el mensaje y aumento el ritmo de las envestidas, íbamos repitiendo nuestros nombres mientras íbamos avanzando… mas y mas… no parábamos de gemir, el me lamía el cuello mientras yo paseaba mis manos por su espalda, juntando así mas nuestros cuerpos, en eso juntamos nuestras manos y tocamos las estrellas juntos…

Caímos rendidos cada uno a un lado de la pequeña cama, llenos de sudor frió y respirando con dificultad… nos cubrimos con la sabana y me cubrió con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, nos besamos una vez más y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo…

El sol me daba en la cara, me voltee y vi a Shinigami-kun dormido junto a mi, al parecer no había sido un sueño lo de anoche, lo besé dulcemente el los labios, en eso la puerta se habré de golpe…

-¡Chrona! ¡Kid no esta en su habitación! Que…- _era Liz-chan y Patty-chan atrás de ella… se le botaron los ojos de sus orbitas al vernos a mi y a Shinigami-kun digo, a Kid-kun en la cama…_

-E… este… Liz-chan… Patty-chan…

-¡Buenos días Liz! ¿Sabes que esa no es la forma de despertar a alguien?- _le decía Kid-kun indiferente… mis mejillas se teñían de rojo ante esta escena…_

Liz-chan seguía paralizado en el marco de la puerta…

Kid-kun como si nada…

Y todo esto pasó por dejarlo dormir en mi habitación…

Que tal, les gusto, lo se lo se soy una pervertida

Bueno se aceptan review

Shikka Anmoto Desu


End file.
